criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Julep Montgomery
Julep Montgomery is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's second season, Blue Coasts. Profile Julep is a very emotional and hard-working woman from Blue Coasts. She is also one of the city's richest citizens due to being the co-owner of Montgomery Publication House, which she started along with her husband, Philippe Montgomery. She's a very brave person and always follows her gut to do what she deems right, even if it's by the wrong means. Profiles known from cases: *In Price Of Beauty, it was shown that she eats grapes, rides a bike and is one of the VIP guests in Miss Blue Coasts' stages. *In Sargassum Slaying, it was shown that she wears Lou Button platform shoes and doesn't smoke. Role in cases *'Price Of Beauty, Case #8 in Blue Coasts:' The team was investigating the murder of Catherine Reymonds, a contestant in the Miss Blue Coasts beauty pageant. Local Commander Susan Kingston introduced herself to the player shortly after the investigation started, to inform that her team had been investigating Catherine due to some street riots. She said that they had found out she had ties to Julep, so she was added to the list of suspects and interrogated. Julep was one of Miss Blue Coasts' sponsors and said that Catherine was her assistant, who would do some "favors" for her in exchange for considerable sums of money. It would later be implicitly revealed that Julep was ordering her to investigate what was actually happening behind the pageant's facade. During the murder investigation, Chief George Nearnight revealed that Julep was the mother of Kyle Montgomery, their team's lab chief. According to the rumors that George confirmed, Kyle had fallen out with his parents some time ago and not spoken to them ever again. Julep was one of the main suspects but eventually the true killer was arrested. The next day, Julep showed up uninvited to the team's headquarters demanding to have a conversation with Kyle after 12 years of not seeing him. She said that they needed to leave everything behind now that she needed her son's help, but Kyle refused to listen to what she had to say and instead went to her office with the player to find some proof of her wrongdoings. They didn't find anything against her, but did find a secret microphone that Salma Harrison had left under her desk to illegally listen in on her everyday conversations. She was arrested for this but managed to be released shortly afterwards and keep competing in the subsequent pageant stages. She said that she was trying to catch a criminal and encouraged the team to listen to the microphone's recordings, but it was impossible due to Thomas Ravens accidentally deleting all of the device's files. This incident along with the previous Evergreen Tops Security Breach made Chief Nearnight decide to send Thomas to a one-week training in Guam with CIA specialists. *''Sargassum Slaying, Case #9 in Blue Coasts:'' Salma Harrison revealed to the team the existence of Abraham Senna, a weapons seller who was involved with some of the pageant's sponsors, saying that she had found out about him from her microphone left at Julep's office. Since the team was assuming that Julep was involved in the crime that Salma was trying to investigate, they interrogated her about Senna. Julep said that Senna was a criminal involved in some weapons deal that involved the pageant and said that Bill Hawks, another pageant sponsor that had recently died, was also involved. They tried to arrest Abraham but failed miserably. Julep finally explained that some of the pageant sponsors were selling weapons and she wanted to stop their scheme but didn't know how. After finding out about Senna, she sold a dagger to him along with a hidden GPS tracker to trace its movements. The dagger ended up being used in a murder and was filed as police evidence. Knowing where Kyle was working as a police agent, Julep was able to trace his movements along with the dagger, which explained how she knew about him being in South Coast. Kyle revealed that the reason for his big argument with his parents was due to him choosing to be a biochemist instead of taking over his parents' company. *Phantom Ballplayer, Case #11 in Blue Coasts: Julep did not physically appear in this case, but she was mentioned by her husband, Philippe Montgomery. He revealed that disinheriting Kyle had been his decision and that Julep had never agreed to it. *Castaway Corpse, Case #12 in Blue Coasts: Kyle Montgomery was very shocked to find out that Julep hadn't agreed to disinheriting him. He seemed to get in an increasingly worse mood, so the player and Jerry Bryar asked him to open up and explain what he was feeling. Kyle revealed that his parents had given him an ultimatum to discard his plans of becoming a biochemist and taking over their company instead, or otherwise he'd have to leave the house. Kyle was very determined to pursue the career he wanted, so he accepted the deal and said he'd leave the house the next day. During their last dinner together as a family, Kyle started not to feel well and after passing out, he woke up in hospital with Julep crying next to him and apologizing for having poisoned him. This was Kyle's final straw since he could not believe that his own mother would try to kill him for not having the job they wanted him to have. *'All-Points Bullets, Case #13 in Blue Coasts:' Julep was interrogated as a murder suspect for a second time after Terry Miles, a judge in the pageant, was killed. She said that Terry was helping her investigate the sponsors' gunrunning scheme and that she had warned him to pull back after he got himself in danger. She was interrogated for a second time after another letter from her to Terry was found in which she gave them specifics about the gunrunning transaction that Terry went to the pier to witness. It seemed like Julep might have sent him right into an ambush, but this was not the case and Julep turned out to not be one of the main suspects in the case. After the true killer was arrested, she showed up at the police station again to talk to Kyle. He confronted her about having tried to poison him 13 years ago, but under the pressure Julep shockingly confessed that she had tried to kill Philippe for kicing Kyle out of their house. Even if he was not the target, Kyle refused to forgive her because she'd still tried to kill someone. *The Hottest Girl, Case #14 in Blue Coasts: See also *Miss Blue Coasts *Kyle Montgomery *South Coast *Price of Beauty (case/dialogues) *All-Points Bullets (case/dialogues) Category:Blue Coasts Category:Blue Coasts suspects Category:Blue Coasts quasi-suspects